Bahasa Angsa
by Colonel29
Summary: [Teiko!GoM NijiHai] / Inilah Bahasa Angsa./ no pairing/ #HappyReading!


Hidup bersama itu bagaikan sekelompok angsa.

Mereka yang terbang bebas mengarungi benua. Bersama, dalam satu tujuan.

Menemukan kebahagiaan.

Inilah bahasa angsa.

.

.

**BAHASA ANGSA**

**Genre : Friendship/genre lainnya**

**Rate : K+**

**Cast : Teiko!GoM + NijiHai**

**Setting : semi-AU, **_**time twist**_

**Warnings : Typo(s) , alur ngelantun, gaje, kecepetan, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

_**Angsa akan terbang dengan posisi membentuk huruf 'V' diudara. Ini akan meminimalisir tekanan udara sehingga barisan tetap seimbang.**_

"Lawan kita kali ini cukup berat, kita harus mengatur posisi bermain agar tidak salah nanti…" Akashi Seijuuro melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Menatap dingin dan serius teman—budak—anggota basketnya itu.

"Kenapa, biasanya kita bermain biasa saja bisa menang…" Aomine Daiki mengupil malas. Kise Ryouta hendak membenarkan, namun menatap takut-takut sang kapten.

"Kali ini kita tidak bisa menggunakan posisi seenaknya. Salah-salah, kita bisa kalah.." Tutur Akashi lagi. Membuat yang lain bungkam.

"Kau yakin, Akashi?" Midorima Shintarou kembali mencobai teori Akashi.

"Tentu. Walau kita kuat, bukan berarti kita maju tanpa strategi.." Ujar sang kapten pengganti Nijimura Shuuzo itu.

.

_**Kadang kala strategi agar berhasil itu perlu.**_

.

.

* * *

_**Selagi terbang, angsa akan saling berkotek dengan riangnya. Tanda mereka memberikan semangat kepada masing-masing.**_

Anggota _team_ basket Teiko memandang intens kearah barisan lawan mereka. Diluar dugaan mereka cukup tangguh. Beruntung Teiko berhasil mengungguli angka—walaupun berbeda cukup tipis.

Beruntung Momoi berhasil meminta jam jeda untuk kembali mengatur posisi.

"Sial, mereka lumayan kuat.." Umpat Aomine sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan bajunya. Anggota lain mengangguk setuju.

Momoi lanjut memberikan _water bottle_ kepada Kuroko, "Beruntung kita. Kali ini masih bisa mengungguli 6 _point_.." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum keci. Aomine kembali mengumpat, "Biasanya kita bisa unggul sampai 10 _point_ lebih.." Celetuknya.

Akashi yang sejak tadi meminum airnya bertitah, "Sudah. Kita memang sedikit kesulitan kali ini, tapi kita harus tetap maju. Enam _point _saja sudah bagus untuk permulaan _quarter_ berikutnya…" Tukasnya dengan nada dinginnya. Tapi terselip nada menyemangati disana.

Kise balik berbicara, "Akashicchi benar-ssu! Kita harus semangat! Kalau kita mampu, kita pasti akan menang!" Ujarnya dengan senyum cerahnya.

Anggota lain tersenyum, lalu menangguk.

Akashi bangkit berdiri, "Ayo, kita tunjukkan pada mereka."

"AYO!"

.

_**Dalam hidup, ada semangat yang membara dan penyemangat yang menambah bara dalam api.**_

.

.

* * *

_**Tapi, apa yang terjadi ketika pemimpin barisan angsa mulai kelelahan..?**_

"Kemana Nijimura-senpai-ssu?" Pertanyaan dari Kise membuat seisi _gym_ terdiam. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa kapten mereka, Nijimura Shuuzo, tidak nampak dalam _gym_.

"Hei Haizaki kau tahu?" Aomine bertanya pada surai keabuan yang tengah duduk berjongkok. Haizaki Shougo mendelik tajam kearah Aomine.

"Mana kutahu.." Jawabnya kasar. Aomine nyaris akan memukulnya kalau Midorima dan Kuroko tidak menahannya.

"Sepertinya Nijimura-senpai sakit.., aku dengar dari temannya…" Momoi memasuki _gym_. Akashi yang dari tadi duduk di _bench_ tetap diam dan mengamati langkah Momoi.

Kuroko tetap pada wajah teflonnya, "Begitukah…"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan latihan hari ini..?" Midorima acung pertanyaan. Hening.

.

_**Angsa lain akan menggantikan posisi angsa pemimpin dan membiarkan istirahat dibarisan pinggir.**_

"Biar aku yang memimpin latihan hari ini.." Akashi bangkit berdiri—masih menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

"Ah, untung ada Akashi-kun!" Momoi terpekik senang.

"Ayo, kita mulai latihan. Lakukan _stretching_." Titah Akashi langsung.

"_Yosh_!"

.

_**Kepemimpinan bukan hanya milik satu orang, karena semua adalah pemimpin.**_

.

.

* * *

_**Lalu, bagaimana kalau anggota angsa lain sakit atau kelelahan..?**_

Semua penonton pendukung SMP Teiko berteriak histeris ketika Kuroko Tetsuya dijegal hingga terjatuh. Segera saja peluit dibunyikan. _Break time_.

"_Ittai_, " Gumam Kuroko ketika kakinya dipijat oleh Momoi, "Ah, kakimu terkilir, Tetsu-kun, kau tidak bisa bermain untuk sementara waktu.." Ujar Momoi pelan—masih memijat. Kuroko menggeleng.

"A—Aku masih bisa—auw—" Kuroko kembali mengaduh ketika kakinya ditekan keras oleh Momoi, "Kau harus tetap di _bench_, Tetsu-kun.." Ujar Momoi—dengan selipan nada memohon.

"Gawat, Tetsu tidak bisa bermain.., bagaimana?" Aomine pangling. Tanpa Kuroko, Teiko mungkin akan mengalami kesulitan.

.

_**Angsa lain akan membuat formasi baru sehingga angsa yang sakit bisa beristirahat.**_

Haizaki Shougo tiba-tiba bangkit, "Tidak apa. Biar aku yang menggantikan Kuroko.., " Ujarnya, "…dan akan kuhancurkan mereka…" Gumamnya kemudian.

"Berjuanglah, Haizaki-kun!" Momoi memberi semangat.

Nijimura mendelik tajam ketika mendengar peluit kembali dibunyikan, "Ayo semuanya."

.

_**Dalam hidup tolong-menolong denagn sesama adalah perlu.**_

.

.

* * *

_Jadi, hidup seperti kawanan angsa yang bermigrasi. Saling bahu-membahu dalam mencapai satu tujuan, yaitu mencapai kebahagiaan._

_Inilah bahasa angsa,_

_Sekelompok burung yang mencari kehangatan._

_Namun didepan banyak halangan,_

_Tak menyurutkan asa mereka.._

.

.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Haii~~

Awalnya bahasa angsa ini hnylah video powerpoint yg guru BI saya tunjukkan dikelas, karena critanya ngingetin ama GoM, jadi deh aku bkin fic parody ini xD

Padahal Ameru hiatus, tpi tetep aj buat fanfic xD /plak/ yaa mungkin aktif di drabble atau oneshot tpi utk fic yg multichap msh on-going

Nah, sampai ketemu di fic berikutnya~!


End file.
